


"Netflix and Chill"

by Pineprin137



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Consensual, F/M, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: She was pretty sure it was an out of body experience. How else could she explain what just happened?





	"Netflix and Chill"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my experience on Tinder. Consensual? Yes. Enjoyable? Not so much. 
> 
> Sigh. Back to the fish pond I guess... 
> 
> TW: Implied abuse in a past relationship.

She stood staring at the closed door for a few minutes. A thousand thoughts running through her mind, but one stood out. She needed to get the taste of him out of her mouth. Her tongue felt tainted. She dug frantically through her cabinets to find the discarded bottle of travel-sized mouthwash. She grimaced at the burn, but also welcomed it. She wanted all traces of him gone. Bile rose in her throat when she spit into the sink and she noticed her hands were shaking. She hesitated before wiping her hands on the towel wondering which one he had used. She would just dump them all in the laundry to be safe. Along with the green tank top. Thank god for the laundry service, she had no idea how to get semen out. 

She made it to the bedroom and practically ripped everything off. She swore she could still feel his hands on her, his cock against her skin, his fingers pinching at her nipples. The clothes were discarded in a pile on the floor and she sunk onto the bed. But instead of feeling solace against the soft black velvet blanket she felt exposed. She reached around blindly till she located her fuzzy fleece throw and clutched it against her breasts protecting them from the chill in the air.

What had she been thinking when she invited him over? She started talking to him two days ago, she wasn’t ready to meet him. He won her over with his sweet words and smooth conversation. He said all the right things and she fell for it. She fell for it just like she had with a sly-talking tall dark stranger almost seven years ago. That was the problem, wasn’t it? The two hookups were melting together in her mind. She couldn’t tell whose voice it was, whose ego she was stroking, whose toy she was. Was it the handsy new guy with the quiet voice or was it the troubled devil from her past? 

All the memories made her stomach clench and she reached for the two-liter in the fridge. Even after the mouthwash, she still felt like she could taste the evidence of their impromptu rendezvous. She gulped down the glass without pausing for breath and leaned against the counter. She had to text him, tell him she couldn’t do this. It wasn’t for her, it never would be. He had begged her not to “ghost” him and she wouldn’t, but she would let him know that it was going to be a one-time thing. 

Netflix and Chill? How about Netflix and Curl on the couch with a bowl of Rocky Road and no man in sight.


End file.
